


tease

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Teasing, cis male reader, unexpected daddy kink more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: anonymous on tumblr asked:  imagine request of poly bowers gang with male reader? with handcuffs, and a lot of teasing?🌚 getting the nsfw vibes.





	tease

“You sure you want to do this?” Belch asked.

He was looking at you so intensely it was hard to look away.

You pulled your eyes away and looked at Henry, who held the handcuffs, fidgeting with them.

“I’m sure. I want this.”

“Okay, baby.” Belch ran a hand through your hair, soothing you.

You weren’t that worried; you knew it was going to be okay.

“So, we’re ready?” asked Patrick, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray on the table next to the couch. You were all gathered in his garage for the day.

You took a deep breath. You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into.

“Yeah,” you said.

Patrick came over to you, standing toe to toe with you.

“Take off your clothes,” he commanded.

You started with your shirt, pulling it by the back of the neck over your head. Then you stepped out of your shoes and pushed your pants and underwear down. You stood in the middle of your boys, completely bare, feeling their eyes on you, delicious and hungry.

Henry put his hands on you first, coming up from behind, sliding a hand down your back and over your ass, grabbing it roughly. You looked back at him and he gave you that toothy grin you loved so much.

“Put your hands behind your back,” he said.

You did it without a second thought, feeling warm metal around your wrists less than a heartbeat later. You heard the handcuffs click, and he tugged on the chain between them, pulling on your hands. You looked down at your cock, which was quickly getting hard.

Patrick laughed. “Little freak. You don’t even need us to touch you, do you? Just slap some handcuffs on him, and he’s fine.”

You blushed. It was true — but you desperately wanted someone to touch you.

You turned to Vic, leaning in. He grinned at you, and you licked his lips. He put his hands on your waist and pulled you in, kissing you, your tongues meeting outside your mouths before the kiss truly began. Patrick whistled, long and low, and you smiled into the kiss, then took a step forward until there was no space between you and Vic. Only the kiss, only your tongues and teeth and the hands you couldn’t use anymore.

Vic reached down and touched your cock, sliding his hand up and down the shaft, slow, so slow. You whined into the kiss and then pulled your head back.

“Please,” you said.

“Please what?” he asked.

“Please, someone just — just fuck me.”

“Mm. Sounds nice,” he said. “But no.”

You looked at him, eyes wide.

“No?”

“No.”

“We’d rather have a little bit of fun, huh, boys?” said Patrick.

Belch hummed his agreement, reaching out and running his fingertips down your arm. You shivered at the touch, somehow knowing that little touches like that were all you were going to get for a while.

You leaned into his hand, begging for more.

“Uh uh, baby boy,” he said. “We get to decide, now.”

“I — uh. Yellow?” you said, pulling out your safe word — _let’s slow down and talk for a while_.

“Okay, so talk,” said Henry.

Patrick rolled his eyes — he thought safe words were for pussies. If the other boys weren’t around, you wouldn’t have even bothered.

“What are we doing, here?” you asked. “Like, do I get to come, or? Do you want me to pretend I don’t want this?”

“Nothing sexy about that,” said Belch.

Patrick snorted.

“You’re all so fucking vanilla,” he said.

Belch hit him.

“What the fuck is vanilla about one of us in handcuffs?” he asked.

“Yeah, whatever. If it matters at all, I want him to pretend like he doesn’t want it,” Patrick said.

“Do you want that, sweetheart?” asked Vic, still standing toe to toe with you.

“I — uh, no, not really.”

“Okay.”

“And you do get to come,” said Henry. “Just not right away.”

“Oh, thank god,” you sighed.

“So, we green?” he asked.

“Yeah. Green,” you said.

Henry sat down on the sofa in the corner of the room, beckoning you forward. You left Vic and went to straddle Henry’s lap.

He ran his fingers down your sides, brushing his thumbs over your nipples.

You groaned, leaning in, nudging his nose with yours.

“You want something, baby boy?” he asked.

“Yeah — I — kiss me?”

He did, biting your lips, clacking his teeth against yours in his haste.

Then he broke the kiss, mouthing down your neck and chest until his tongue was running over one of your nipples. You moaned and rocked in his touch, trying to get some friction, some pressure against your dick. He held you by the waist, not letting you go anywhere. You huffed in frustration, but only a little bit.

You could see where they were going now, how they wanted to tease you.

While Henry worked on your nipples, Patrick came up behind you. He yanked your head back by the hair. You whined, looking at him upside down as he grinned down at you like he was going to eat you raw. He bent down and bit into your neck, sucking a hickey right in the middle of it, where you wouldn’t be able to cover it up. You knew that was his favorite spot — he did that all the time, forcing you to wear the evidence of how you belonged to him, how you belonged to all of them.

“You look so hot like this, you little bitch,” he breathed against your neck. “Maybe next time, we get a rope, hm? Tie you up and fuck you ‘til you can’t fucking breathe.”

“Oh, god. Please,” you moaned.

Henry was still working on your nipples, tonguing at one while he pinched the other.

Belch came over and put his hands on your ass, pushing Patrick aside so he could kneel behind you. He spread your ass, breathed against your hole before he put his tongue on you.

You whined, pushing back on him as he slowly licked at you.

“You like that, baby boy? You like me eating your ass?” he asked.

“God, yeah — oh, fuck, da —” then you stopped yourself. You weren’t sure it was okay.

“What were you gonna say, sweetheart?” asked Vic, coming over to sit next to Henry. He licked his thumb before running it over one of your nipples, the one Henry wasn’t working on. “You gonna call him _daddy_?”

“I — yeah, fuck,” you whimpered. Belch was still eating your ass, agonizingly slow. “I didn’t know if — is that okay?”

“You can call him daddy, baby,” Vic said. “We’re all your daddy.”

“Yeah,” you breathed. “Okay, daddy.”

“Now, what do you want to say to Belch, huh?”

“Thank you for eating my ass, daddy,” you said, reaching as far as you could with your fingers, so you could just barely pull at his hair.

“Love your ass, baby,” said Belch. “Love how you wiggle when I eat you out.”

“Yeah, fuck, keep doing that — oh, _fuck_.”

You gasped as he pushed his tongue into you. You tilted your hips so it would be easier for him, and he lid his tongue deeper.

“Oh, daddy, fuck yeah, god. Fuck me,” you moaned, pulling on his hair again.

Henry pinched your nipple, pulling and twisting and you moaned again, louder and longer.

“You’re such a little whore, you know that?” he asked. “Such a little whore for your daddies.”

“Oh, fuck, yeah, yeah I am.”

“You want someone to fuck you, baby boy?”

“Oh, oh my god, yes.”

“I didn’t hear you, baby. What did you say?”

“Please, I said please. _Please_ fuck me.”

“That’s better. Gotta be a polite little whore for us.” Then he looked around you at Belch, who still had his tongue buried in you. “Belch?”

Belch pulled out of you, long and wet. “Hm?”

“Put him on my lap.”

Belch stood, lifting you by the armpits and placing you face down across Patrick, Henry, and Vic’s laps. Then, he sat down next to Vic, pulling your feet into his lap. Your head was in Patrick’s lap, and you turned your head until your face was pressed up against the bulge of his cock. He laughed.

“You want something, baby?”

“Can I — fuck, can I suck your cock, daddy?”

“Sure, baby.”

He opened the front of his pants, pulling out his cock and running the tip over your lips. You stuck your tongue out, licking at the precum that was slowly dripping from the slit.

“Someone looks hungry, boys,” he chuckled. “What do you say — should I fuck this pretty little face?”

You moaned.

“Please, daddy, fuck, please,” you said.

“You’re so good,” he said, a rare compliment that you took, your heart swelling.

You opened your mouth wide as he slowly slid his cock into your mouth, pushing past your soft palate and into your throat. He stayed still for a second, letting you breathe quickly, in and out through your nose.

Then, he took you by the back of your head, pulling your hair as he moved your mouth up and down his cock, making you take all of it, your nose pressing up against his core.

As he fucked your mouth, Henry played with your ass, running a finger along your hole, still wet with Belch’s spit. You squirmed under his touch, glad that your cock had some friction, something to press down on. You knew by now that you were leaking all over his pants, but you couldn’t care less.

Henry slowly slid one finger inside you, and you moaned around Patrick’s cock. Patrick, not to be upstaged, quickened the pace, fucking your face with hard and fast thrusts, moving his hips just a little bit in time with his hand, with your mouth.

As Henry fucked you with his finger, slow and hot, Vic reached under you and began fondling your cock, slowly stroking and teasing you, running this thumb over your head. When Patrick pulled out of your mouth for a second, you saw Vic take a drop of your precum and place it on his tongue.

“Do I taste good, daddy?” you asked.

“Mm. The best, sweetheart.”

You sighed, then Patrick pulled you back onto your cock, picking the pace right back where it was, hard and fast and unforgiving. You could barely breathe, and there was so much spit coming out the corners of your mouth that his pants were wet with it.

He came without warning, filling your mouth with come. You swallowed eagerly, showing him your empty mouth when he pulled out.

“So hungry,” he laughed, tucking his cock away in his pants again.

“You should see his ass,” said Henry, finally adding another finger.

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” you said. “Come on, daddy, fuck me harder.”

He shoved his fingers into you with a growl, holding you still with his other hand. Vic kept stroking your cock, so slow you could barely take it.

Then, Henry added another finger.

“I think someone’s gonna be ready for a dick in just a second. Who wants to fuck him?”

“Me,” said Belch and Vic at the same time.

You looked over your shoulder at them as they quietly debated who should get to. In the end, Vic won because he hadn’t gotten to do much of anything so far.

“Fine, Vic. He’s all yours,” said Henry.

He hooked an arm under your stomach, lifting you to your feet. Your legs were shaky, and he held you up easily. Then, he pushed you toward the couch, where you kneeled right where he had been sitting only moments before.

You looked over your shoulder, watching as Vic took the lube from the side table and coated his cock. Then he lined up with your hole, and just stayed there.

“What do you say, sweetheart?”

“Please fuck me, daddy. I’ll be good for you.”

“Yeah, you will,” he said grinning. Then he slowly pushed into you.

You moaned, arching your back, tilting your hips back to meet him, so he could fuck you deeper. He pushed all the way in, and you smiled at him, eyes half shut.

“You like this, baby? You like your daddy fucking you?” asked Henry.

“Yeah, daddy. I love it.”

“Good. Fuck him hard, Vic.”

Vic pulled out until only the head was inside you, then slammed back in. You moaned, putting your head forward until your forehead rested on the back of the couch. He pounded into you, drawing out moans and whines. God, you needed someone to touch you.

“Touch me, please,” you moaned. “Someone touch me — fuck, I wanna come.”

Belch reached over, scooting closer to you and wrapping one big hand around your cock.

“Like this, baby?”

“Yeah — oh, fuck, daddy, _yeah_.”

He stroked your cock hard and fast, in time with Vic fucking your ass. You came only moments later, all over Belch’s hand. He brought it to his mouth and licked your come off, and you watched, your eyes slowly drifting shut.

Vic’s grip on your hips tightened, and he came with a shout, spilling inside you. When he pulled out, his come dripped down your thighs. Without a word or a second thought, Henry kneeled behind you and began licking it up. You sighed, reaching for his head, but not able to touch him.

When he was satisfied, he stood, pulling you up with him. You leaned heavily on him.

“Patrick, unlock him,” he said.

Patrick sighed, clearly not done with you, but still going to do what he was told. He picked the key up and unlocked you. As soon as your arms were free, you threw them around Henry’s neck, peppering his face with kisses.

He laughed. “Did you have fun, baby?”

“Fuck, yes. Now, I — I wanna take a nap.”

They all laughed, then Patrick sighed again.

“C’mon,” he said, taking you by the hand. “You’re sleeping on my bed. Fuck this couch.”

Then he led you to his bedroom, pushing you toward the couch. Vic followed, and laid down beside you, throwing one of his legs over yours as you rolled onto your stomach.

“See you when you wake up,” said Patrick, leaving both of you to it.

God, but it was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
